violettafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:620165/violetta!
Cuando me voy, me quieres seguir Cuando yo estoy, tu te quieres ir Dame el motivo de tu temor Dame tu amor Todo es como tu y yo Solo dame una razón Lo que te doy, ya no tiene fin Dime quien soy y me quedo aquí Dame el motivo de tu temor Dame tu amor Todo es como tu y yo Solo dame una razón Hey, mírame vivamos el momento Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo Hey, tu y yo, tu la melodía que en mi sintonia nace una canción Oigo tu voz en el contestador Pero confundes mi corazón Dame el motivo de tu temor Dame tu amor Todo es como tu y yo Solo dame una razón (mi amor?) Hey, mírame vivamos el momento Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo Hey, tu y yo, tu la melodía que en mi sintonia nace una canción Y ya tu sabes, nena Your love is like a thunder Porque tu amor me llena Burn me in your fire (x2) Hey, mírame vivamos el momento Hey, háblame que se detiene el tiempo Hey, tu y yo, tu la melodía que en mi sintonia nace una canción Video Share0 Tweet0 0 *Adaugă o nouă traducere *Adaugă o nouă cerere *Raportează date corupte/spam Comentarii *autentifică-te sau înregistrează-te pentru a adăuga comentarii Fraze şi Idiomuri:Vezi toate frazele Ajută să traduci *Noi *Foarte căutat *Tom van Stiphout - Krishna Song Engleză → Română *Phoenix - Delfinul, dulce dulful nostru Română → Franceză *Phoenix - Delfinul, dulce dulfulnostru Română → Engleză Mai multe cereri Help to Transcribe *Noi *Tamy - Acolo lyrics request Română Mai multe cereri*TRADUCERI **versuri Martina Stoessel **Traduceri **Artişti **Limbi **Cereri **+ Adaugă o nouă traducere **+ Cere o traducere *COMUNITATE **Forum **Articole **Video-uri **Membri **Subiectele noi din forum *Lyricstranslate.com **Contact **FAQ **Politica de confidenţialitate **Ajută-ne să îmbunătăţim website-ul **Resurse folositoare View this page in:Български Hrvatski Čeština Dansk Nederlands English Suomi Français Deutsch Ελληνικά עברית Magyar Italiano 日本語 Қазақшаភាសាខ្មែរ Македонски فارسی Polski Português (Brasil) Română Русский Српски Slovenščina Español Svenska Lea fakatongaTürkçe УкраїнськаRăsfoieşte traducerile după artişti: _#ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZToateMartina Stoessel "Cuando Me Voy" song lyrics© 2008-2013 LyricsTranslate.com S* Adaugă o nouă traducere *Adaugă o nouă cerere *Raportează date corupte/spam Comentarii *autentifică-te sau înregistrează-te pentru a adăuga comentarii Fraze şi Idiomuri:Vezi toate frazele Ajută să traduci *Noi *Foarte căutat *Tom van Stiphout - Krishna Song Engleză → Română *Phoenix - Delfinul, dulce dulful nostru Română → Franceză *Phoenix - Delfinul, dulce dulfulnostru Română → Engleză Mai multe cereri Help to Transcribe *Noi *Tamy - Acolo lyrics request Română Mai multe cereri*TRADUCERI **versuri Martina Stoessel **Traduceri **Artişti **Limbi **Cereri **+ Adaugă o nouă traducere **+ Cere o traducere *COMUNITATE **Forum **Articole **Video-uri **Membri **Subiectele noi din forum *Lyricstranslate.com **Contact **FAQ **Politica de confidenţialitate **Ajută-ne să îmbunătăţim website-ul **Resurse folositoare View this page in:Български Hrvatski Čeština Dansk Nederlands English Suomi Français Deutsch Ελληνικά עברית Magyar Italiano 日本語 Қазақшаភាសាខ្មែរ Македонски فارسی Polski Português (Brasil) Română Русский Српски Slovenščina Español Svenska Lea fakatongaTürkçe УкраїнськаRăsfoieşte traducerile după artişti: _#ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZToateMartina Stoessel "Cuando Me Voy" song lyrics© 2008-2013 LyricsTranslate.com hare0 Tweet0 0 Category:Blog posts